lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16 Night before Storm
Night before Storm is the sixteenth chapter in Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot After leaving Cloud City on the airship, Nikki, Bobo, Momo and the Iron Rose meet the adorable Debbie. She and the other Iron Rose are on the hunt for clues about Nidhogg, but when Cali the Amphithea reporter gets news about the Apple Apparel Group switching hands and Nikki hears a friend is in town to talk to her, it begins to sound like Kimi could be in trouble... Stages 16-1 Return to Cloud City * Possible Drop: Trailed Dress, Wind Chimes (Maiden), Butterfly Garters (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: passerby costume * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool 16-2 Troubled Times * Possible Drop: Tartan Dress (Maiden), Staple Gun (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Sexy * Key Words: the Apple Federation's Haute Couture * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool 16-3 The Dwarf Stylist * Possible Drop: Pink Sweetheart, Holiday Appointment (Maiden), Dream Shoes (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Pure * Key Words: simple and mysterious wasterland style * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Bohemia 16-4 Cannot Be Underestimated * Possible Drop: Dark Silence (Maiden), Gloves of Mechanics (Princess) * Style: Seek Pigeon Scholar Dress * Key Words: the Pigeon scholar * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Preppy 16-5 Special Agent Neva * Possible Drop: Fresh Leggings, Cold Blue (Maiden), Wind Jade Crown (Princess) * Style: Mature, Sexy * Key Words: low-key special agent costume * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Swordsman 16-6 Airship's Lies * Possible Drop: Lady's Casual Style, Carefree Holiday-Top (Maiden), Lost Butterfly (Princess) * Style: Seek Airship mechanic uniform * Key Words: mechanic uniform * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Rock 16-7 Cloud Empire Anecdote * Possible Drop: Fondness, Carefree Holiday-Bottom (Maiden), Lingering Butterfly (Princess) * Style: Mature, Elegance * Key Words: convenient Cloud Empire clothing * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Modern China 16-8 Reunion in the Forest * Possible Drop: Blue Tartan Sleeves, Missing You (Maiden), Kiss of Butterfly, Red Rubber (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: lively young girl * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Sexy, Cool 16-9 Soldier's Decisions * Possible Drop: Competition of Beauties, Trailed Heels (Maiden), Butterfly Change (Princess) * Style: Seek Nobility Cocktail Party Dress * Key Words: nobility cocktail party dress * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Evening Gown NOTE: The player will automatically lose the first duel with Orlando, even if they have the Dress and Shoes of Tipsy as Snow (the stage requirements). Then, the game will have Kimi telling Nikki to practice together and the following duel will be winnable as long as Nikki wears the required parts. 16-S1 Forest Maiden Neva * Possible Drop: Sweet Pink (Maiden), Butterfly Antenna (Princess) * Style: * Key Words: * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, Dryad 16-S2 The Queen's Admirers * Possible Drop: Blue Mood (Maiden), Floating Dream (Princess) * Style: * Key Words: * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Warm, European 16-S3 Uniform Challenge * Possible Drop: Trailed Upstyle (Maiden), Crane Cloak (Princess) * Style: * Key Words: * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm, Army Extra Content 16-Side Story 1 Angry Reproach of Huo Qizhou General Huo Qizhou, angry that Zhong Lizi let Nikki escape, threatens to punish him. Zhong Lizi speaks up, asking if Huo feels remorseful for Lunar's death and the fall of Cloud City. Huo warns him, but Zhong Lizi keeps going, explaining the mistakes General Huo had made to cause the situation and says that he will be tried by the Imperial Judges. Huo Qizhou decides to lock up Zhong Lizi for half a month. 16-Side Story 2 Fortune Comes with Disaster A Cloud soldier lets Zhong Lizi out, and an emissary from Cloud Capital informs him that General Huo has been relieved of duty and that Zhong Lizi is the new General. He is surprised, but steels himself to make sure the North army doesn't advance. 16-Side Story 3 Rescue With Orlando gone, Nikki and Kimi discuss their next move. Kimi reveals that she wants to go back to the Apple Federation in order to strike first, since her father is in serious danger. Though it's dangerous, Nikki wants to go to Apple too in order to help her. Target Suits Put on the high heel and dress. Dive into the disarray of White Blossom with elegant smile! * Tipsy as Snow: Whole chapter, plus 16-9 (Dress and Shoes) * Canopy of Wisdom: Stage 16-4 (Dress and Coat) * Heavy Machinery: Stage 16-6 (Top, Bottom, Coat) Category:Chapter 16 Night before Storm Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1